Summer Love: Klaine
by Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Klaine Summer 2012! A summer Fic about what Kurt and Blaine are doing this summer. Updated everyday! Rated M for safety.
1. Beach

**Summer of Love: Klaine**

**Beach**

The first day of summer vacation was finally here, this summer was going to be amazing. Summer of 2012, after all the they had taken over their high school lives Kurt and Blaine were finally ready to just kick back, relax and enjoy their summer together before Kurt had to leave for New York and Blaine had to start his senior year. But in that moment school was not something they were focusing on. They were currently headed to the beach for the New Directions year end beach party.

Quinn's mom had rented them a section of the beach so it would only be the New Direction's there. They had set up a small stage and sound system so they could all take turns singing, and Puck had set up a BBQ so they could cook. And they also had a fire pit set up for when it got dark so they could have a bonfire.

Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's car on their way to the party. Blaine reached over his center console to rest his hand on his boyfriend's thigh. He moved his thumb around in circles gently stroking Kurt's leg in a soothing manner.

"Hey babe?" Kurt asked questioningly.

"Yeah honey?" Blaine replied.

"I love you," he said softly. He crinkled his nose in that adorable way that Blaine loved and leant of the console to place a small loving kiss to the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"I love you too!" said Blaine, no matter how many times they said it to each other Blaine still got butterflies every time. "Are you excited for the beach party?"

"Of course! Rachel set up the stage and I was thinking we could do a duet?" he asked hopefully. He batted his eyelashes in the adorable way and Blaine could never say no to them.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?" he asked, when they did duets Kurt usually picked songs that they already knew so he wasn't worried.

"Oh you'll see, but don't worry you know it!" he said.

"Okay then, we're here!" he shut off the car exited his side and rushed around the car to open Kurt's door for him. Once Kurt was out he went around to the trunk to get their beach bag.

He put their beach bag on his shoulder and took Kurt's hand in his and they made their way down to the beach where the rest of the New Directions we already waiting for them.

They were greeted with a swarm of hugs from all the New Direction's minus Finn, who wasn't there.

"Hey guys where's Finn?" asked Kurt once he had enough room and air to breath. Blaine's hand tensed in his.

"Shit Kurt, we drove him! He's locked in my car!" Blaine said before dashing off in the direction of the parking lot. Kurt immediately burst into laughter as did all of the others. Even Rachel was laughing.

Blaine returned 5 minutes later with a very pissed off looking Finn. Kurt immediately burst out laughing and Finn just got a little angrier.

"Dude! You guys left me in the freaking car!" Finn complained.

"Yeah sorry about that Finny!" said Kurt through his laughing and gigging. He had fallen onto the ground off of the cooler he was sitting on and Blaine had gone to pick him up so Blaine was now sitting on the sand with Kurt securely in his lap until he finished his giggle fit.

"You're so lucky I love you man!" Finn said, finding Kurt's giggling to be infectious. He was now laughing with them, which was nice. Kurt didn't like it when he and Finn fought, it always made living extremely awkward and that was not on Kurt's summer bucket list.

"Okay, well I'm going to go swimming anyone want to come?" Finn asked the rest of the group who were all just sitting around the 3 boys and giggling to themselves as Finn freaked out about being left in the car.

Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Tina, Santana and Brittany all got up off of their places and followed Finn to the shore line of the lake. It was a hot day and it had been hot for a while so the water was nice and warm on their toes.

The girls all shed their sun dresses and the boys all shed their t-shirts. Blaine took a minute to marvel at Kurt's lightly defined abs and muscles he had earned from years of dancing. And Kurt also took the time to gape at Blaine's muscular build.

It was no secret that Blaine's chest was slightly more defined than Kurt's but both were very attractive and beautiful.

"Like what you see?" Kurt asked jokingly. However he did not expect Blaine to charge at him, pick him up by the waist, spin them both around, fall in the water, then have his lips attacked by Blaine's. Not that he minded though.

Once Blaine was finished his assault on Kurt's lips thought it a good idea to listen for Blaine's explanation.

"I love what I see!" he simply stated in his most seductive voice. Kurt mentally cursed himself for not being able to control himself around Blaine. He was at a loss for words so he simply lifted his head up slightly from its place lying in the sand under an inch of water and pecked his boyfriend softly on the lips.

Mercedes coughed and it shook the men back into reality. Their cheeks immediately flushed when they realized that Blaine was straddling Kurt's hips and they were still only kissing distance away from each other.

"Not that we mind or anything but could you guys not go at it on the beach?" she joked and if it was possible the boys blushed an even brighter shade of red. Just as Kurt was going to explain that they weren't Puck interrupted him.

"Don't bother Hummel, we have two eyes and saw exactly what you guys were doing!" he joked. Kurt and Puck had grown to be quite close over their senior year, Puck acting like Kurt's brother and protecting him, and Kurt tutoring him in French. "Why don't you take little Blainers over their and provide us a little bit of music instead?" he asked. Kurt shot a questioning glance in Blaine's direction before deciding that they should sing sooner rather than later and before Rachel took the stage over.

"Fine, but just so you know, there is **nothing **little about Blaine!" he said and Puck blushed a tiny bit before laughing and turning back to their game of water football.

Blaine snaked his arm around Kurt's waist as they headed over to the stage to select their track. Kurt selected it and went to grab two microphones from the bags near the giant speakers Rachel had set up. They turned the volume all the way up so the people in the water could hear them then they hit play.

Rachel squealed as the music came on and she recognized the song as did Mercedes and Brittany. They all started dancing around as Kurt and Blaine started singing.

(Blaine is _**bold italicized**_and Kurt is _italicized _both is underlined!)

_This is more than a typical kinda thing_

_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me, oh_

_Didn't wanna take it slow_

_In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think_

_You're replaying in my brain; find it hard to sleep, oh_

_Waiting for my phone to blow_

He danced around his boyfriend seductively receiving cat calls from Santana and Puck as he finished his first verse and Blaine took the next rapping part, winking at Kurt and copying his moves (_Two can play at that game! _He thought)

_**Now I'm here in a sticky situation**_

_**Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacin'**_

_**Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour**_

_**Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour**_

_**Oh, I can't seem to let you go**_

Kurt and Blaine both sang the next part as they danced together, almost grinding just enjoying being teenagers and in love, and taking full advantage of that.

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_**What's the time, such a crime**_

_**Not a single word, sipping on a Patron**_

_**Just to calm my nerves, oh**_

_**Poppin' bottles by the phone**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_

_That's enough, call me up_

_Maybe I'm in doubt, oh_

_I don't even think you know, no_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_**Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too**_

_**Everything you say is like go with the view**_

_**Business on the front, party in the back**_

_**Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?**_

_**This kinda thing doesn't happen usually**_

_**I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully**_

_**I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio**_

By now both boys were sweaty and dancing around, they were grinding and laughing as they sang and all the New Directions had headed over to sit in front of the stage and listen to the boys sing.

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight_

_**Honest baby I'll do**_

_**Anything you want to**_

_**So can we finish what we started?**_

_**Don't you leave me broken hearted tonight**_

_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_

Blaine took the middle of the chorus to stop their oh-so-sexy dancing and look Kurt straight in the eyes as he sang, making the upbeat song romantic at the same time. They also received a few 'awhs' from the ladies.

_When you gonna call_

_Don't leave me broken hearted_

_I've been waiting up_

_Let's finish what we started, oh_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh_!

Kurt finished them off and the small crowd of their friends went wild. They were enveloped in hugs and surrounded by 'that was amazing's and 'you guys are so cute's.

After they finished talking Rachel took the stage doing her version of 'Lights' by Ellie Goulding, so everyone else went back to their previous activities. Kurt and Blaine headed back out to the water. The sun was setting so it was a beautiful background for swimming.

Once they were about chest deep and soaking wet (thanks to Kurt tripping on a shell and falling in the water and Blaine being the worlds best boyfriend and diving in after him) Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and Blaine's hands found Kurt's ass, holding him steady in place. Kurt leaned forward and planted his lips sweetly on Blaine's. Blaine moaned at the contact and Kurt laughed gliding his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip asking for access, Blaine quickly obliged by opening hip mouth slightly and pulling Kurt's bottom lip into his own mouth and sucking on it eliciting a moan from Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to pull his face closer.

They heard the shutter of a camera and shot their heads towards the shoreline where Mercedes and Tina were standing with their cameras and wide grins on their faces.

Blaine and Kurt shared a knowing look before swimming hurriedly to shore and tackling Mercedes and Tina and pulling them into the water. They all play fought for a little while before Mercedes spoke up.

"Boo's you need to see that picture we took, I think it's possibly the cutest thing on this planet!" he squealed and Kurt and Blaine laughed. Mercedes left the water to get her camera and bring it back to them.

She found the picture and showed them. Kurt gasped and Blaine looked in aw.

"Wow," he breathed as he kissed Kurt's neck.

"Yeah, can you put this on Facebook later 'Cedes?" he asked.

"Already did!" she laughed.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur and before anyone knew what happened they had all passed out around the fire. Kurt and Blaine laying on the soft blanket that was covering the sand spooning.

* * *

Author's Note:  So this is going to be a summer story of what Kurt and Blaine are doing this summer. I am going to upload a chapter everyday and on the days I can't upload I will upload in advance.

Song Used: Brokenhearted - Karmin / Lights - Ellie Goulding

**Reviews** are my inspiration! So please **review!**


	2. Gym

**Summer Love: Klaine**

**Gym**

When Kurt and Blaine got home from the beach it was well past midnight so Burt decided it would be okay for Blaine to spend the night, provided they leave their bedroom door open. The boys never did anything inappropriate so he thought it would be safe. And it was, as soon as their heads hit the pillows they were both fast asleep. Blaine was a little further up on the bed and Kurt's head was rested on his chest. Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt and he made small soothing circles on his shoulder.

The next morning they woke up in the same position that they fell asleep in. Blaine was the first to rouse. He gently nudged Kurt's face with his nose, when he didn't stir hr decided things called for more desperate measures. He sat up quickly squeezing himself out from underneath Kurt. He then made to straddle his sleeping boyfriend. Surprisingly Kurt never stirred.

Quickly Blaine brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Kurt sighed and started kissing back. Being kissed awake was one of Kurt's favourite things. Once Blaine noticed Kurt kissing back he pulled away, Kurt whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Buongiorno amore mio, è il momento di svegliarsi," Blaine said pushing a stray hair of Kurt's forehead. He knew that Kurt absolutely loved it when he spoke to him in Italian.

Kurt smiled, Blaine speaking Italian was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He decided that he would play it out a little longer, in hopes that Blaine would keep talking. H buried his face back into his pillow and Blaine laughed pulling it away from his face and making to kiss Kurt again before he spoke;

"Kurt miele, so che sei sveglio. E so anche che stai solo fingendo di dormire quindi dovrò continuare a parlare a voi in italiano. Parlerò con voi in italiano per sempre, ma prima bisogna svegliarsi," Kurt smiled picking up some of the words and realizing what Blaine was saying.

He finally decided to open his eyes and was immediately showered with kisses. Once Blaine was finished his assault on Kurt's face, jaw and neck he looked to make sure his boyfriend was still awake, sure enough he was.

"Morning baby!" he smiled. He loved waking up next to Blaine, but he loved being kissed awake by Blaine even more.

"Morning sunshine, what do you want to do today?" Blaine asked. He scooted off of Kurt's lap and back into their previous sleeping position only this time he pulled Kurt over so he was seated in between his legs, essentially in his lap.

"Mhm," Kurt hymned in content. "I have to go to the gym this morning, you can come if you want," he said casually as if it was completely normal. Blaine however was not so calm, nearly choking on his saliva. He had no idea Kurt went to the gym. His pants suddenly felt two sizes to small.

"What?" Blaine asked after a few minutes, when he could form a regular sentence.

"I said I have to go to the gym, and you can come if you want too. If you don't wanna come I'm sure you could hang out with Finn or something for a couple hours here while I'm gone." Kurt smirked he knew exactly what this new information was doing to his boyfriend as he could feel it pressed up against the small of his back. Blaine shifted making his little (well not so little!) problem more evident.

"I know what you said but I didn't know you went to the gym!" Blaine squeaked. He always knew Kurt was really hot and had good muscles and particularly nice abs, but he had always assumed it was from dancing.

"Oh well, I go to the gym regularly sweetheart!" he said innocently.

"Since when?" Blaine asked.

"Around the time I met you, I was tired of not being able to stand up for myself," he said. "And I also might have had a little more motivation to look good once I met you!" he joked. Blaine frowned; he didn't think Kurt felt like he needed to look better for Blaine.

"I hope you know that the day I first saw you I thought you were the most adorable boy I had ever seen," he confided.

"That was sort of my point. People had always told me I was adorable or cute, but I didn't want to be cute, I wanted to be hot and…sexy," a small blush crept onto his cheeks and Blaine leant down to kiss it away. Instead of returning his head to its place resting on the head board of Kurt's bed he stopped by Kurt's ear. He nibbled at it lightly effectively sending shivers up and down Kurt's spine.

"You certainly are babe," he whispered. His hot breath on Kurt's ear was enough to make Kurt want to drop all of his plans for the day in order to ravish Blaine all day but he quickly shunned himself. He had never skipped a workout session and wasn't about to start now.

"Okay there, as much as I love where this is going…" he shuddered and let out an involuntary moan when Blaine nipped at a specifically sensitive spot on his neck. "…I need to shower and get ready!" Blaine chuckled.

"Well let's make a compromise. I'll let you go shower but in order to conserve water we need to shower together!" he winked and Kurt laughed. Of course Blaine would try to Blaine his urge for shower sex on the environment.

"Okay then, but only too conserve water!" he joked. They got out of bed and Kurt went to lock his bedroom door, then walked over to his en-suite bathroom where Blaine was starting the water for the shower.

"Are you going to come to the gym with me later?" Kurt asked as he removed his shirt. Blaine took a little longer then necessary to marvel at his defined chest before moving to capture Kurt's mouth in a heated kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Kurt asked once Blaine let him go.

"You can take that as a 'hell yes!'" Blaine said before removing his clothes and making his way into the shower. Kurt quickly followed suit, there would be plenty of time later to head to the gym.

* * *

Author's Note: So what did you think? I thought this one was super cute!

**Reviews** are my inspiration! So please **review!**


	3. Skinny Jeans

**Summer Love: Klaine**

**Skinny Jeans**

The next day Kurt and Blaine decided to go on a date to the mall. Kurt loved shopping and Blaine loved seeing Kurt happy. So the two piled into Kurt's navigator and headed down to the local mall, but not before stopping at the Lima Bean for their usual coffees.

Once they were finished at the Lima Bean they got back into Kurt's car, Blaine driving this time. They got to the mall in no more than 10 minutes. Blaine exited the driver's side and made his way around the hood and towards Kurt's passenger side door to open it for him.

They walked hand-in-hand into the mall not caring about anyone who might not...approve of their relationship. Ever since Kurt's father had been elected congressman of Ohio people had seemed to be so much more accepting. If there congress man could had have a gay son, then gay must be okay right?

So needless to say their PDA restrictions had managed some leeway in the latter months. Once they entered the mall Kurt immediately pulled them into the Abercrombie & Fitch store. Blaine laughed at his boyfriends compulsive shopping style, he was always persistent with his shopping preferring to stick to his general rules and guidelines as to minimize their needed time, because he knew that shopping was not one of Blaine's favourite activities. In truth Blaine didn't really care what they were doing as long as he got to spend time with Kurt.

Kurt pulled a t-shirt off the rack and held it up to his body and arched his eyebrow waiting for Blaine's opinion.

"That looks amazing on you," Blaine said and it really did. It was a tight fitting purple v-neck t-shirt with a gold design up the side.

"Are you sure, because I think you're a little biased!" Kurt joked putting the shirt in his arm and heading over to the rack of white skinny jeans. He pulled out what looked to be the tightest pair on earth that had rips all over them, and two certain ones close to the crotch and one giant one almost directly over the ass. Blaine was speechless just imagining what they would look like on Kurt. He looked good in anything but Blaine could just picture the way the jeans would hug his hips in all the right places and how the rips would accent all the muscles he had on his leg,

He said something that Blaine didn't catch because he was too busy daydreaming, but before he knew what happened he was being pulled towards the fitting rooms. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and made his way into the nearest stall. He came out two minutes later in the white skinny jeans and purple shirt.

Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor, Kurt looked exactly as good as Blaine had imagined he would only better. The rips just graced the bottom of his ass showing just hints of the tight purple underwear he was wearing, and the same on the front, the rips just grazed over the area bellow his hips and above his thighs revealing just a little more of those damned underwear.

And the shirt wasn't doing anything to help control Blaine's raging hard on either. It was so tight you could see the outline of Kurt's newly explained abs, and it hugged his biceps just right, not appearing to tight but not leaving much to the imagination.

"Damn Hummel!" he said before moving over to wear Kurt was standing and fidgeting with his phone. Blaine walked over and put his hands on Kurt's hips pulling him so close so he could feel what he was doing to him. Kurt chuckled, being able to make Blaine loose control was one of his favourite things to do. Blaine planted a searing but sweet kiss on his lips before backing off, they were in public after all.

As if on cue Kurt 'dropped' his phone to the ground. He smirked before turning around so his ass would be in Blaine's direct view before he bent down without bending his knees and ever so slowly picked it up. He smirked again and stood back up to look at Blaine. What he saw was one of the hottest things Kurt had ever seen. Blaine eyes were full and dark and completely filled with lust.

Before Kurt knew what happened Blaine was rushing them into Kurt's change room and he pinned Kurt against the back wall and started to attack his face, chest, jaw line, lips, ears and neck with hot wet kisses. Kurt would have chuckled but instead he let out an involuntary moan. Blaine immediately silenced it with another kiss to his lips.

After what seemed like forever but must have only been a few minutes Blaine finally calmed down. He moved away from Kurt slightly but not before leaning in super close to his ear and whispering; "That is what you get for doing that to me in the fucking mall!" he laughed.

"Hey no complaints here, you're so sexy when you're all hot and bothered!" he winked. Blaine let out an involuntary growl. He loved the fact that Kurt could make him crumble like pastries in seconds.

"I'm going to go wait out in the seating area, and then you can change. Then we're going to buy you that damn outfit and carry on with the rest of our date, Kay?" he said seductively, _two can play at this game love _he thought.

Kurt just nodded, no matter how much he could pretend that Blaine didn't get to him the same way he got to Blaine sometimes he just couldn't hide it! They were teenage boys with teenage boy hormones for crying out loud!

10 minutes later they were walking hand-in-hand out of the store, Blaine carrying the outfit he had just bought for Kurt in one hand and Kurt's hand resting comfortably in the other.

"You know you didn't have to buy that outfit, I do have money," said Kurt.

"I know babe, but I like doing things for you!" he said leaning slightly to plant a small chaste kiss to Kurt's lips that effectively ended that topic of conversation.

The rest of the day was spent pretty much the same as their morning, going to different stores and Kurt picking out the sexiest outfits in the store causing Blaine to loose control of his hormones and attack his face in the change room. It was the damn skinny jeans, Blaine just knew it.

* * *

Author's Note: This had originally started in a totally different direction but this is it now! This idea popped in my head a I could resist (since Ryan Murphy treats Kurt and Blaine more like best friends in the show rather than boyfriends!)

Italian Translations From Last Chapter (sorry about not including them, I speak Italian so it didn't really occur to put them in! Whoops!)

Buongiorno amore mio, è il momento di svegliarsi - Hello my love, it's time to wake up

Kurt miele, so che sei sveglio. E so anche che stai solo fingendo di dormire quindi dovrò continuare a parlare a voi in italiano. Parlerò con voi in italiano per sempre, ma prima bisogna svegliarsi - Kurt honey, I know you're awake. And I know you're only pretending to sleep so I'll keep talking to you in Italian. I will speak with you forever in Italian, but first you need to wake up

**Reviews** are my inspiration! So please **review!**


	4. Kurt's Birthday

**Summer of Love – Klaine**

**Kurt's Birthday**

The next day Blaine came over around 11o'clock in the morning to find his boyfriend still passed out in his bed. He giggled; Kurt was so cute when he slept. But today was a special day, Kurt's nineteenth birthday. Blaine had made plans well in advance and was sure everything would be perfect, after all you only turn nineteen once, so he wanted to make Kurt's special.

He kicked off his shoes and climbed into his side of Kurt's bed. He snaked his arms around Kurt's waist and started planting light kisses over the back of his neck. Kurt sighed and turned around in Blaine's arms to face him. He planted a small sweet kiss to Blaine's lips before snuggling into his embrace.

"Happy Birthday baby!" said Blaine in his cheery early morning voice that always puzzled Kurt. Kurt was the farthest thing from a morning person and Blaine had always been a morning person, and it astounding Kurt how awake and cheery Blaine could be at such a god awful hour of the morning.

"Thank you honey but why did you wake me up so early?" he choked placing another kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Because babe, it's your birthday and your family and friends are going to be here in an hour so they can give you your presents and so I can take you out tonight on a very special romantic birthday date!" he said again in his happy morning voice.

"You didn't have to do anything you know that right?" Kurt said very cutely frustrated. Blaine just laughed, he loved that Kurt was always thinking of other before himself and how modest he could be.

"I know baby, but I wanted to! It's not everyday my gorgeous, funny and talented boyfriend turns nineteen now is it?" he joked.

"Thank you," Kurt said before moving again to kiss Blaine properly. Blaine tilted his head to an angle so he could deepen the kiss. Kurt's tongue swiped across his bottom lip requesting entry. He wasted no time in letting Kurt's tongue into his mouth and sucking and nibbling at his bottom lip while Kurt's tongue traced along his teeth. Before either boy knew what happened Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap, straddling him, clad in only the tank top and boxers he had fallen asleep in the previous night. A knock on the door brought them back into reality.

"Guys, I don't want to walk in on you guys going at it again but I need to talk to you so please be decent!" Finn called from the outside of Kurt's bedroom door. Kurt blushed at the memory of Finn walking in on him and Blaine in a rather compromising position.

Kurt scooted of off Blaine's lap and sat cross-legged on the bed opposite Blaine so it looked like they were just talking before allowing Finn entrance to his room.

Much to Kurt and Blaine's surprise not only did Finn but _**all **_of the New Directions filed into his room. Kurt squealed and covered himself up with his blanket.

"Finn!" he yelled, Finn looked honestly confused.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Um, mind telling me next time when the whole entire Glee club is about to pile into my room!" he scolded.

"I asked if you were decent!" he said.

"Yeah, I am but not decent enough for the entire Glee club! I haven't even done my hair!" the girls and Blaine chuckled and the rest of the guys just stood there awaiting Finn's response. But before Finn could say anything Blaine cut in for him.

"Come on honey, you're beautiful, you could be wearing a garbage bag and you would still be beautiful," he said receiving a few awhs from the girls and puking noise from the guys.

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine before looking to his friends. Once they realized he was looking at them they all chorused 'Happy Birthday' followed by laughs and hugs.

After the group had calmed down they had all filed out of Kurt's room and down to the living room for cake and presents, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in Kurt's room, promising to be down in a few minutes after Kurt got dressed.

"I thought you said they weren't going to be here for an hour!" Kurt said a little frustrated as he pulled on his white skinny jeans and purple Henley that Blaine had bought him the previous day.

Blaine walked over to where Kurt was standing fully dressed and fixing his hair. He put his hands in Kurt's back pockets and placed a gentle chaste kiss on his lips. "It has been an hour, we must have gotten carried away!" he said and Kurt blushed.

"Oh," was all he said before releasing his grip on Blaine's waist and going back to fix his messy bed hair.

**~oOo~**

After Kurt finished getting ready the two men headed downstairs for an afternoon filled with friends, love, cake and of course presents!

Once all the New Directions left Kurt's house, Blaine went home to get ready promising to come back and pick Kurt up in two short hours.

Both boys spent the two hours very similarly. They took time and care in picking out their outfits, Kurt settling on simple black dress pants, an aqua dress shirt, a bright white bow tie and a black dinner jacket. Blaine settled on similar black pants, a red dress shirt and a black bow tie, accompanied by a tight fitting dinner jacket.

Exactly two hours later Blaine was knocking at Kurt's door a bouquet of red roses in hand and a bright smile on his face, ready to take his gorgeous nineteen year old boyfriend on the perfect birthday date.

He knocked 3 times before Burt answered; he tensed up slightly and put on his dapper please-the-boyfriend's-parents-especially-his-father face. He stuck out his hand that wasn't occupied by the roses for Burt too shake. He gladly accepted the hand of his inevitable future son-in-law.

"Hey Mr. Hummel is Kurt ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah let me just get him!" he said. Burt called for Kurt to come down and that was followed by a short 'be right there!' Both men waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs, Burt waiting to his only son off on his birthday date as a nineteen year old man, and Blaine for the object of his affection.

Two minutes later Kurt came down the stairs and Blaine's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his perfect boyfriend. The way his tight fitting jacket curved around his waist and chest perfectly.

The rest of the night was spent romantically with fun filled, light-hearted banter, and some not so light hearted making out in the back of Blaine's car. It was Kurt's birthday after all.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, sorry this chapter is so crappy my friends are rushing me! Not going to be posting for the next 3-4 days but I will post 3-4 chapter when I get back on Tuesday! Sorry about that!


	5. Dinner Dance

A/N: Hi there! So sorry that I haven't updated this everyday like I said I would, life just gets in the way and I kind of forgot about it with all the hassle that's going on in my life! I really hope you still enjoy this and there will be lots more to come, it just might not be everyday, but I will be writing their entire summer so watch out for that! So sorry again!

!PAGE BREAK!

Kurt woke up to the soft sound of his boyfriend humming 'Teenage Dream' in his ear and the soft gentle touch of said boyfriends hand tracing little hearts into his bare bicep with his finger. He smiled; he loved waking up with Blaine.

His smile grew larger as he remembered all the events from the night before that he shared with his beloved. The soft kisses and the romantic conversations they shared over an amazing dinner. It was the perfect way to celebrate a birthday in Kurt's opinion.

He wished they could just lay in bed all day and do nothing but unfortunately, they had plans today. Every summer, McKinley did a fundraiser for the sports teams. It was a dinner dance and generally, lots of fun. It was open to all students and their plus one. Since Blaine was still a senior at McKinley, they thought it would be fun to go one last time. Plus, it would be a great venue to have a genuinely good time just eating dinner with friends and dancing.

The event didn't start until 7 that night and it was only 11 in the morning, but they had agreed to help Burt out at the shop for a few hours first, so they couldn't stay in bed.

"Kurt we need to wake up, we have to be at your Dad's shop in like 40 minutes" Blaine half informed, half complained. He would do anything to help out the Hummel's so he wasn't genuinely upset about having to work, but he still would have preferred to stay in bed all day.

"5 more minutes" Kurt said in a very unhappy tone.

"If you get up now, I'll make us pancakes before we have to go" Blaine offered. Kurt's head shot straight up from his pillow followed by his eyes. He wouldn't get up for a lot of things, but he certainly would for Blaine's pancakes. Blaine laughed; Kurt really was just too adorable for his own good sometimes.

The rest of the day was spent by the two boys throwing each other soft romantic glances across the tire shop while they helped Burt fix cars.

!PAGE BREAK!

After what felt like days, but was in reality only a few hours, Kurt and Blaine found themselves in Kurt's room arguing over who got to take a shower first. In the end Kurt ended up winning. He took the first shower while Blaine was left in Kurt's room to wait.

Kurt thankfully didn't take too long and before Blaine knew what happened, he was being pushed in the direction of Kurt's bathroom by towel-clad Kurt.

Kurt quickly dressed deciding to go simple and wear some black dress pants with a light blue 3 quarter sleeve length dress shirt with the top buttons undone to show of just the right amount of skin. He looked dashing but simple at the same time.

Just as he was finishing his hair, tousled with that perfect coif Kurt always maintained, Blaine stepped into his room wearing only the fluffy white towel that was left for him.

"You look really nice" Blaine commented while he went over to his over night bag and pulled out his outfit for the event. It was similar to Kurt's; they had both decided to go simple with a dress shirt and dress pants. The difference being Blaine's shirt was pale pink with; he also had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow to match Kurt.

"Thanks babe" Kurt replied. He gave Blaine privacy to get dressed and headed over to Finn's room to make sure he was ready. They were going to pick Rachel up then they would all head over to the event together.

He got to Finn's room and knocked on the door with 3 short raps before Finn mumbled something that sounded like an okay to come in. He walked into his step brother's room to find him fully dressed and ready (much to Kurt's surprise) in simple black pants like Blaine and Kurt and a white button up dress shirt, also like Kurt and Blaine.

"Are you ready Finny?" Kurt asked.

"Sure thing Kurtie, but we don't have to leave for 10 minutes so I'll meet you guys downstairs, I just have to kill this one guy" Finn said in a hurried tone.

"See you in 10 Finnegan!" Kurt said sternly before heading back to his room. Blaine waited for him, fully dressed and his hair already gelled.

"You look very handsome baby" he commented as he picked a piece of lint from Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waste and pulled him in for a passionate but chaste kiss.

"So do you" he mumbled against their lips, which were both stuck in a smile that seemed to be permanent these days.

"Is Finn ready?" Blaine asked while doing a once over in the mirror; making sure he looked good.

"He's going to meet us downstairs in-" he paused to look at the alarm clock that sat on his bedside table. "4 minutes" he finished. Blaine nodded and walked back over to where Kurt was standing by his bedroom door. He grabbed their wallets and keys and handed Kurt his. He gave his boyfriend a sweet peck on the lips and a tiny hug before heading downstairs with Kurt in two.

A few minutes later, Finn came downstairs and the three boys headed out to pick up Rachel. They all piled in Blaine's car; Kurt driving, Blaine in the passenger seat and Finn in the back.

They got to Rachel's house in no time and she waltzed outside. She strutted to the car showing off her dress; it was strapless and the stop half was black and the bottom half was layered; the layers were white with black trim. Her hair was down and lightly curled and her make up look flawless. Kurt was proud of her; she had come a long way from cat sweaters and orange socks.

She climbed in the back with Finn and headed to the venue of the fundraiser event, which was a local hall that people could rent.

The dinner was quiet and nice. Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were all seated at one table. The three couples shared small talk and all in all had an amazing dinner. Then came the dance part of the night, which was also lots of fun.

Blaine and Kurt danced a lot; they danced with everyone and anyone. Most of the songs were upbeat and fast so it was energetic and light hearted. Kurt almost squealed when finally they announced they would be playing a slow song and all the single people who hadn't paired up over the night left the dance floor.

He grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him into the center of the dance floor. Blaine placed his hands just above Kurt's hips resting on the small of his back and pulling him close and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. The song started; and go figure it was the Boyce Avenue version of Teenage Dream; they lived in a world of clichés sometimes.

_ I think you're pretty without any makeup on_

_ I think you're funny when you tell the punch line wrong_

_ I knew you got me when you let your walls come down…_

The couple danced happily together, swaying to the beat of the piano and just enjoying each other's company. The song quickly drew to a close though and it seemed like it was over all to fast.

"You'll always be my teenage dream" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled in return and grabbed Blaine's hand guiding them back to their table. The couple enjoyed the rest of their night dancing with each other, friends and sometimes complete strangers. Kurt was even sure he danced with a few of the jocks from the football team's grandmas. But in the end, everyone had a good time and that is all that mattered.


	6. Picnic

Kurt and Blaine sat on the front porch of the Hudmel house the next day. They sat in a lawn chair that Burt left out the night before while he waited for Kurt, Blaine and Finn to get home from the dinner/dance. Blaine had stayed over again because his parents were in Italy for a business trip for the entire month. If he wasn't at Kurt's, then he was alone; and Burt wasn't going to have that.

Blaine sat directly on the lawn chair with Kurt in his lap. Kurt's head rested slightly on his chest and Blaine's arms wrapped securely around Kurt's waist; those rested on his stomach. It was a hot day, so they were both wearing only a tank top and shorts.

"Have a picnic with me?" Blaine asked out of the blue. Kurt pondered for a second; having a picnic would mean getting up from cuddling and doing something- a task he wasn't to keen on, but a picnic with Blaine out-weighed those factors.

"I would love to have a picnic with you Mr. Anderson" Kurt agreed. The two teenage boys got up from their comfortable oasis on the lawn chair and made their way into the house to get stuff for their impromptu picnic.

Kurt handled the food; he made PB and J sandwiches and cut up some watermelon. He added a few boxes of apple juice (Blaine's favourite drink) to the pile as well as a few Diet Coke's (Kurt's favourite).

By the time he finished with the food, Blaine had already returned with a basket and a cliché red and white chequered blanket. They packed all the food into the basket and wrote a quick note for Finn, Carole and Burt explaining their whereabouts- then they were off to a disclosed location which Blaine refused to tell Kurt.

It wasn't a very long drive, but there sure was a spectacular result. They ended up in a closed off section of the shoreline of the lake, on a dock that Kurt didn't even know existed, and he had lived in Lima for his entire life.

"Blaine babe, how do you know about this place? It's magnificent!" Kurt asked in awe as Blaine set up their picnic on the edge of the dock.

"Coop used to take me here to go fishing when we were little" he explained.

Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. He spun him around in the air and sat him back down so they were face to face. Kurt squealed like a teenage fangirl and giggled before he planted a light kiss to Blaine's lips. They lingered for a few seconds before heading over to the picnic hand in hand.

They took turns feeding each other pieces of sandwich and pieces of watermelon. They talked about everything and anything; it was a genuinely good date between two teenagers who were madly in love.

Soon, all the food was gone and they were wondering what to do next. A smile appeared across Blaine's face when suddenly he got a brilliant idea. Well, it was brilliant depending on who you were talking too. In his head he was a genius, but he was pretty sure Kurt wouldn't agree with him. He decided to just go with his idea anyway.

Before Kurt could register what was happening, Blaine was on his feet and scooping Kurt up bridal style. Blaine walked them to the edge of the dock;

"Blaine Anderson if you do what I think you're about to do I swear to Cheesus I will break up with you" Kurt screamed half heartedly. He knew that once Blaine got an idea in his head, it was best not to fight it.

And then he jumped. They landed in the water with a smack; although the initial shock was freezing cold, it was refreshing on such a hot day. Kurt, however, was not about to let Blaine know that, so instead he settled for a half shrieking half giggle.

"Want to see a magic trick Blaine? POOF! You're single!" Kurt giggled as Blaine pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his soaking wet boyfriend in his arms and pressed light kisses to his neck.

"I don't believe in magic, sorry!" he giggled before Blaine attached their lips together for a heated and *unscheduled (;* make out session. As quickly as it started, though, it had to end- they were in public after all.

"I love you so much, Blaine" Kurt said through his smile. He loved everything about Blaine; his looks, his passion, his insistent on getting Kurt soaking wet when he didn't want to, his obsession with jumping on furniture, and his random compulsive need to jump into bodies of water with Kurt in his arms- all of it is what made Blaine.

"Even all my little quirks and obsessions?" Blaine asked nervously. He knew Kurt loved him, but he also knew that he wasn't the easiest person to love sometimes.

"I especially love all your little quirks and obsessions! They're what makes you, you!" he said cheerfully. "But as much as I love you, can we get out of the water? I really don't like being soaking wet" he complained.

"Sure babe" Blaine obliged. They climbed out of the water and back onto their spot on the dock.

"Can I sing you a song?" Blaine asked.

"You can sing me songs anytime honey." Kurt replied. He sat in between Blaine's legs with his back resting on Blaine's chest. Blaine took a deep breath before he started to sing.

_When I saw you standing there_

_I bout fell out my chair_

_And when you moved your mouth to speak_

_I felt the blood go to my feet._

_Now it took time for me to know_

_what you tried so not to show_

_Now something in my soul just cries_

_I see the want in your blue eyes_.

Blaine had picked I'd Love You to want me by LOBO on purpose; it was the first song that he and Kurt had ever danced to as a couple.

He continued to sing beautifully while they gently swayed side to side. It was a beautiful day and they were having a perfectly good time wasting it away.

_Baby, I'd love you to want me_

_The way that I want you_

_The way that it should be_

_Baby, you'd love me to want you_

_The way that I want to_

_If you'd only let it be._

_You told yourself years ago_

_You'd never let your feeling show_

_The obligation that you made_

_For the title that they gave_

Blaine finished the song and a calm, blissful silence fell over the two boys. They were happy and content with the world and not a single thing concerned them at all.

A/N: Just wanted to give a huge thank you to my beta for most of my stories Loquaciouslauryn! She is amazing and I couldn't do it without her!


	7. Sick

**Sick**

The next day, Kurt was unbelievably sick. His sickness was most likely due to the fact that after Blaine sang him the lovely song during their picnic, it had started to rain. Blaine being the goof ball he was decided they needed to dance in the rain. Not that Kurt had minded at first. Although currently, when every part of his lithe body was pounding with pain he really wished that he had refused like he had originally wanted to.

He was curled up in his room underneath 6 heavy blankets and he was still freezing. All the lights were off and the tiny window in the corner of his basement bedroom had a black towel over the curtains to block any sunlight from entering. His puffy, red and watery eyes were not ready for sunlight.

Several different types of medications were scattered on his bedside table. Carole had come to his aid in the middle of the night when she heard him coughing and hacking all the way from the master bedroom on the top floor of their house. He had even woken Finn up from his dead sleep with all the noise he was making.

A bucket was placed beside his bed in case he couldn't make it to the washroom on time and a cloth was placed on his forehead to try and calm his raging fever. He had made sure to get Finn to text Blaine and inform him of his sickness so he wouldn't wait up. He had specifically made sure Finn knew to tell Blaine he was absolutely not allowed to see Kurt until he was all better.

Since Kurt rarely got sick, Blaine had never seen Kurt in his current state and that was something that Kurt was hoping to keep hidden for as long as possible. He was positive he looked absolutely appalling. His hair was damp from sweat and matted from being pushed against his pillow at weird angles. He had snot stains on his pyjamas and he smelt horrific, not exactly a turn on.

At the moment, Kurt pretty much wanted to curl up into a tiny little ball and die. Unfortunately, however, the world had other plans for him as he suddenly got an extremely nauseas feeling creeping its way up form his stomach and into his throat. He lurched out of bed and ran for his bathroom.

Once he emptied his stomach contents into the toilet he fell back against the cool tiles of his bath tub. He suddenly felt a few degrees too warm. The soft, firm coolness of the tiles felt good against his burning skin and soon he fell into an uneasy sleep on the bathroom floor.

A while later, Kurt didn't know how long exactly, he felt familiar strong arms lifting him from the floor of the bathroom that carried him back to bed. He dared to peek open his eyes to see who held him and he was mortified to see that it was Blaine.

"AAAAAAGHH!" he screamed, his voice gave out at the end though leaving his scream sounding like a strangled sob. Blaine placed him on the bed and he scurried to throw his covers over his head in hopes that Blaine hadn't seen him earlier.

"Kurt, baby, what are you doing?" Blaine cooed softly. He put his hand on what he hoped was Kurt's knee, although he couldn't tell because his apparently too-sick-to-walk-back-to-bed boyfriend hid under his covers.

"Go home Blaine! You don't need or want to see me like this" Kurt croaked out. His voice was harsh and every word he spoke burned in his throat.

"What are you talking about Kurt? You're beautiful, just because you're sick doesn't make you any less beautiful to me. In fact I think the fact that being sick just makes you more real to me. You don't just seem like this incandescent angel who is far too beautiful to love an average Joe like me." Blaine explained as he poured all of his love he had for Kurt into it.

"Do-do you really-really mean that?" Kurt sniffled.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it baby, I love you and nothing could ever change that" Blaine confirmed.

"Ok" Kurt said defeated. He came out from under his covers and crawled over to where Blaine was sitting on the edge of his bed. He crawled into his lap and hugged the younger boy. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's tiny, frail frame and held him close.

"You. Are. Beautiful" Blaine murmured punctuating each word with a kiss to Kurt's hair and neck. Kurt smiled up weakly to him and that look was all Blaine needed to know just what would make Kurt feel better.

"Come on, I made soup" Blaine informed his sick boyfriend who was still sitting on his lap. He looked far off and dizzy.

"M'not hungry" Kurt whispered, snuggling closer to Blaine's chest. He fisted some of Blaine's soft sweatshirt in his hands. He looked down and saw that Blaine was wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt and wondered what Blaine had been doing before he came over.

"Why are you wearing sweats?" Kurt asked off-handily.

"I was sleeping; it's 5 in the morning baby. You're dad called me and told me that you wouldn't let anybody near you, but said you'd need someone and he asked me to come over" Blaine explained. Kurt's eyes shot wide, he really hated being an inconvenience to people; especially his beloved boyfriend.

"And before you say anything just shut up and let me take care of you, I honestly don't mind, alright?" Blaine practically took the words out of Kurt's mouth. Instead of arguing, Kurt just admitted defeat and let Blaine take care of him.

They snuggled and slept away the day. Blaine cared for Kurt and Kurt cuddled up to Blaine, repeatedly thanking him for his existence and informing everyone that everybody should have a Blaine to take care of them when they're sick.

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates! I just don't have that many ideas for this one, so if you could leave me a prompt in the form of a review or PM that would be lovely!

Thanks to my beta loquaciouslauryn, she's awesome!

Please review!


	8. Serenade

A few days later once Kurt was feeling much better Blaine decided that a celebratory date was in order. Kurt giggled and agreed because he could never really deny his adorable puppy-like boyfriend anything. They got all dressed up and headed out for their date.

They took Kurt's car although Blaine was driving as he knew the directions on how to get to the restaurant that they would be eating at. Blaine was secretly thrilled every time Kurt let him drive his car; it was something a rare few got to do. Not even Finn had ever driven Kurt's baby; it made Blaine feel special, which Kurt had thought was adorable.

They were cruising along the road calmly. Blaine's hand was intertwined in Kurt's; resting on the center council and the radio was humming softly in the background. Neither boy was talking but the silence was saying all that could possibly need to be said between them.

About half way through the drive a song came on the radio that caught Blaine's attention. The grin that situated itself on his face could have been mistaken for one of a kid's in a candy shop.

He retracted his hand from Kurt's and began thumping it against the steering wheel to the beat. As the first lyrics of the song rang out he started singing blatantly serenading Kurt who was giggled adorably in the passenger seat.

"_**Baby, I love you I never want to let you go. The more I think about the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super fucking cute and I can't stand it" **_he sang.

"_**I've been searching for a boy like you. Cause I know that your heart is true" **_he continued melodically along with the singer on the radio. The sparkle in his eye was genuine and expressive. Kurt could read him like an open book; it was one of the many things he loved about Blaine. And while Blaine was singing the only things Kurt could see were love and passion.

"_**Baby, I love you I never want to let you go the more I think about the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it" **_he bellowed. Blaine loved nothing more than singing and Kurt. And when he got to combine the two loves of his life orgasmic pleasure coursed through his body; the feeling was indescribable.

"_**Let's sell all our shit, and run away to sail the ocean blue. Then you'll know that my heart is true" **_Blaine continued as he shot back into the chorus. He re-intertwined his hand in Kurt's and they yet again rested on the centre council of Kurt's car.

"_**Baby, I love you I never want to let you go the more I think about the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it" **_Blaine shot Kurt an over exaggerated wink before launching into the next part.

"_**You, you got me where you want me because I'll do anything to please you just to make it through another year. You, I saw you across the room and I knew that this was gonna blossom into something beautiful. You're beautiful" **_Blaine harmonized. He was getting ready to shoot into the last chorus of the song he was serenading Kurt with but instead Kurt interrupted him, taking the lead instead.

"_**Baby, I love you I never want to let you go the more I think about the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it" **_Kurt finished.

They giggled once the final chords rang out through the car speakers. Their hands still clasped together tightened just a tiny bit and they both shot each other knowing glances.

"I love you so much baby that was beautiful" Kurt gushed.

"Anything for you my love, anything for you" Blaine responded, bringing their linked hands up to his lips so he could kiss their knuckles.

Post A/N: The song used is 'Can't Stand It – NeverShoutNever'


End file.
